C'était la routine
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: peut etre est-ce la seule maniere qu'il a de m'aimer" dit le jeune comte. " A travers tout cette douleur" Traduction du one-shot de talaco


_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une Fic sur Cain (si rares sur le Net ), que j'ai décidé de traduire. Merci à Talaco d'avoir écrit une fic si merveilleuse et de me l'avoir laissé traduire. Cette fic m'a énormément plue j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi_ .

Riff ne regardait jamais. Peut-être que si il l'aurait fait il se serai habitué, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. S'y Habituer. A ce fouet de cuir, à ces larmes de douleur, au son des claquements sur la peau, à ce sourire sinistre. Si il regardait assez longtemps son organisme s'y ferait automatiquement et il se détacherait du bruit et des sanglots. Il deviendrait inhumain, sans le moindre sentiment. Et il ne le voulait pas.

Alors il attendait. Attendait que le père arrête de frapper, que le fils arrête de frapper et que doucement le silence s'installe. C'était le moment juste après. Quand tout le personnel de maison était silencieux et que il n'y avait plus à se préparer au prochain coup de fouet. Riff détestait ce moment. Parce que c'était le plus douloureux pour Cain. Repenser, revivre, se rappeler.

C'était la routine normale.

Enfin aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Riff escorta Cain à travers le grand Hall, recouvrant son dos saignant avec une serviette blanche. Le visage du garçon était extrêmement blanc et il avait un air étonné. Il se mouvait toujours avec grâce, la tête haute. Un véritable Aristocrate. Les domestiques passaient à côté de lui comme si il était invisible et malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait Riff ne pouvait que se contenter de leur lancer des regards noirs. Pour lui, mépriser ainsi un enfant était infâme. Inconsciemment il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune Lord.

Il flottait une odeur de roses dans la chambre, odeur quasiment autant suffocante que celle de la peur. Quasiment. Avec un linge propre Riff couvrit doucement le dos de Cain, témoin rougeoyant de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. La peau pâle du garçon était recouverte de cicatrices, certaines argentées, d'autres d'un rose très pâle, ou encore de rouge profond, entrelacées comme des routes sur une carte routière. Ça brûle, avait dit Cain une fois. Ça brûle comme le feu de l'enfer, comme la haine écrite en lettre de sang dans le dos à coup de griffes.

« Est-ce que ça va, Maître Cain? » demanda-t-il lentement, passant de la pommade sur les blessures à vif, regardant du coin de l'œil le visage du Lord, afin de voir si il faisait une grimace de douleur, auquel cas il ferait plus attention. Mais cette fois-ci, le visage resta impassible. Pas de 'ça va, riff' de 'Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas' ou de 'Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien.' Il restait juste immobile.

Riff soupira, ce silence lui fendait le cœur. Ne pas entendre le garçon répondre le faisait souffrir, le lord avait toujours aimé parler avec lui. Peut-être que son père avait été plus cruel ce soir-là, ou qu'il lui avait bourré le cerveau de phrases de haine sans le moindre sens. « ça vous fait tellement tellement mal, et pourtant votre père appelle toujours ça de l'amour. »Lâcha-t-il.

Il l'avait finalement dit. C'était sensé le soulager, mais maintenant il souhaitait s'être tu. _Tu fais fausse route, en faite mon père m'aime énormément_. Des mots si naïfs qui enracinaient le mensonge, se dit Riff se rappelant comment les yeux du jeune garçon brillaient. Si seulement il pouvait voir à travers la cage, l'illusion qu'avait créé son père pour lui et voir la vérité. Ça lui ferai plus mal que tout les mensonges.. Mais c'était la vérité.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Cain ne rit. Un petit rire. « Peut-être est-ce sa seule manière de m'aimer. »murmura-t-il « A travers toute cette douleur. »

Il n'y eut plus de main dans son dos, il tourna donc ses grand yeux verts vert l'homme et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas . Il vit un instant de l'angoisse dans les yeux de Riff avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et réponde « Si l'amour est douleur, alors qu'est ce que la solitude ? Est-ce cette douleur aussi ? »

Une question stupide se dit Riff en tordant le linge. Mais même si il posait la question à un garçon de 12 ans il n'était pas trompé par le visage enfantin. Il regardait Cain droit dans les yeux de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les lèvres du jeune garçon formaient un sourire.

« La solitude c'est n'avoir personne pour conforter votre âme. » Commença Cain, sa voix sonnant trop vieux à ses oreilles « c'est cette ombre qui s'abat sur votre cœur, si forte et si clair; » Enfouissant son visage dans l'oreille, il continua d'une voix étouffée « Si je criais, quelqu'un m'entendrai-t-il ? Quelqu'un s'en préoccuperait-il ? C'est ça la solitude. »

Oui c'était la définition parfaite pour lui. Cain sentit ses yeux le brûler et il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer les larmes de haine. Pleurer était une fatigue qu'il n'arriverait pas à surmonter mais c'était aussi sa seule source de réconfort. Jusqu'à ce que Riff n'entre dans sa vie. Il sentit à nouveau une main dans son dos, douce et tendre.

« Savez-vous, jeune maître, Que la peau des cicatrices est plus résistante qu'un muscle? » murmura Riff en traçant du bout du doigt un des nombreuses cicatrices.

Cain hésita un peu avant de regarder Riff dans les yeux. Il lui sourit en retour. Il pensa que ce simple geste suffisait à inonder son cœur d'émotions. Différentes de la douleur. Incapable de soutenir ce sourire plus longtemps il tourna la tête « Non »murmura-t-il « je ne le savais pas. »

Riff continua à parcourir son dos, et un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Cain.

**fin**

_Mon dieu ...cette fic est très courte mais pourtant elle m'a énormément touchée, j'ai chialé en la traduisant (comment ça je suis stupide ?) sincèrement ce genre de fic m'attendrit comme je sais pas quoi, c'est tellement triste et pourtant tellement mignon...ahh...Sandrine po remise de ses émotions._


End file.
